gdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadcasters
This page lists all broadcasters in Total Extreme Wrestling 2016. Broadcasters show a promotion's content on TV. There are four different types of broadcasters: Pay-Per-View, Commercial, Free-To-Air, and Subscription based. The revenue and popularity received depends on the type of broadcaster used and the amount of coverage. Pay-Per-View Pay-Per-View based broadcasters give you more money than other types of broadcasters. This is because they air content on Pay-Per-View, meaning that people pay money to view a promotion's show. Pay-Per-View based broadcasters will air TV shows and events. However, if a promotion airs to many Pay-Per-Views in a short time, the amount of viewers will start to decrease, and the revenue will be lower. *1-Choice TV *America 1-Select *American Option *Australia Options *Canada 1-Choice *Demand-TV Mexico *Emperor Choice *Euro Your Demand *HYBOSO *Jade 237 *J-Remote 1 *MySelect USA *North America Prime Select *Pay-Per-View Services *PPV Japan *PPV-4-U *Premier Pay AUS-TV *Premier Pay CAN-TV *Premier Pay EURO-TV *Premier Pay TV *Premier Pay UK-TV *Rivera Pay Television *Seleccion Mexico *U-Demand *U-Demand Canada *UK-1 *United Kingdom Choice *USA Free Choice *V-Corp Commercial Commercial based broadcasters air content. They are different from Pay-Per-View based broadcasters. A promotion gets less money from commercial based broadcasters than Pay-Per-View based broadcasters. This is because people can watch a promotion's content for free, but the promotion still gets revenue from advertising shown during the show. The amount of viewers will not drop if a show is shown regularly on a commercial based broadcaster. If a show is long, has a good time slot, and the company using it is large, then this can be used to gain fans and get a stable revenue source. *ACE *America-Sports-1 *Arcadia *Australia Channel 1 *C.A.N.N. *Canal Dos *Canal Tres *Canal Uno *CBA *CBN *Channel Six *Continental Sports X1 *East Coast Today *El Canal Del Hombre *Euro Cable Sports 1 *European Network Ace *European Sports Network *GBTV *GBTV Sport *GNN Total Sports *Japanese Sports Vision *Japanese Sports Vision 2 *J-Network East *J-Network East 2 *J-Network East 3 *La Red De La Lucha *Maple Leaf Sports *National Pride TV *Q-TV *Sports America *The A.S.N. *The Bloke Channel *The Pop! Network *TV Puerto Rico *USA Sports 1 Free-To-Air A broadcaster who airs free content gives absolutely no revenue to a promotion. However, due to the fact that there are no advertisers and the content is free, it is easy to get people to view the show, and so it can be a good way to increase a companies fanbase, and is useful if the promotion has other sources of revenue in place. *All Japan TV *Australia Channel 2 *Australia Channel 3 *Canada On-Air *Canadian I-Broadcasting *El Canal De Hombre Dos *Euro Cable Sports 4 *IC-TV *Japanese Sports Vision 3 *Los Deporte Hoy *NCTV *Prime Japan TV *Public Access Select *TV-Mex *UK Broadcasting Digital *UK Broadcasting Prime *UK Broadcasting Secondary Subscription A subscription based broadcaster is similar to a commercial based broadcaster. However, the potential for a promotion to grow it's fanbase is limited. There are also stricter requirements from the broadcaster. *Aichi *CommPlanet *NetStream *OnDem *Reverie Category:Broadcasters